The Trial
by MeikoSakine
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Link is given a trial by the Goddesses to help him find himself. But when they send him to modern 2012, will he find himself, or get sucked into the age of technology? AU, rated T since it's teen life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

I am a bad girl, I know . Starting a new fan fic when I haven't finished any of my others… but the juices were flowing for this! They were flowing, I tell ye!

Anyho.

I have read a lot of fanfics about the OC (usually themselves) being transported to Hyrule. So I did this. Eheh.

There is more information at the end, but if I put it here it would give too much away ^.^

* * *

Chapter 1

"_Hero of Time…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Soon…"_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Soon… you will be tested."_

"_Tested?"_

"_Yes. It will be a test of not only courage, but wisdom and power as well."_

"_Why?"_

"_To find yourself…"_

"_I lost myself?"_

"_No, to find out who you are."_

"_I'm Link."_

"_We know that."_

"_So why do I need to be tested?"_

"_We are sending you to the future…"_

"_How many years?"_

"_Over 5 million. Everything you know and love will not exist there."_

"_Why send me there? Why not sooner?"_

"_Link… Wake up. Your task has begun…"_

Link's eyes shot open, and he sat up quickly. Too quickly, it seemed, because a shot of pain tore through his brain, making him slump back down again. After a few seconds, he sat up again, but much more carefully this time.

Only then did he survey his surroundings.

He blinked once.

Twice.

Three times.

Where on the three Goddess's names was he?

He was sat in the corner of a small rectangular field, with two of the sides made up of a tall green mesh fence, one of a long bush, and the final one a short grey mesh fence that led to houses. But these houses were none like he knew! The bricks were smaller, neater and red! Outside the houses, the gardens were big, and fenced off with the same grey mesh. Looking back at the tall green fence, Link realised –much to his utter shock- something else.

There we carriages without horses on the roads! And so many of them! They all seemed to zoom past, some not even stopping to let people cross the roads.

Goddess, the people! They were so terribly dressed! Of the two girls that crossed over the road, one was a short wide girl who was wearing a very short skirt and a very small top and the other was a tall even wider girl with orange skin, the same kind of small top as the other girl and short trousers that were so short, Link wondered where her underwear was.

'_For Din's sake!' _he thought to himself _'Please tell me this isn't where I am supposed to be tested. It can't be. This is just the rest of my dream. I am going to close my eyes, and when I open them, I am going to be home, in my bed, back in the Kokiri forest where I was last.' _

Settling down into the grass again, he shut his eyes and tried to doze off. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there, but after a while he heard voices.

"You go wake him!"

"No, I don't want to! You do it!"

"What, are you afraid of him?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point! He could be hurt!"

"If you're so worried, wake him!"

Link opened one of his eyes, and looked at the two females –he could tell from the voices- who stood a little distance away from him. They were different girls from the other two who had crossed the road.

The one stood on the left was a short girl, with long dark brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She wore long trousers that stuck to her legs, and a chunky jacket Link guessed was made out of leather. On her feet was a pair of strange looking shoes that were different colours up the side, and laced up with both blue and pink laces.

But it was the girl on the right that really caught his eye.

She was taller then her friend, the first girl only coming up to her shoulders. Her hair was a medium length, just past her shoulders. Strangely, going up her head it was different lengths, with the shortest being at her cheek bones. Her eyes, he noticed, were a shade of green that matched the grass at the Lost Woods. She wasn't the skinniest, but she wore a pale blue dress that went in at her natural waist, where the skirt part started. This gave her a nicer figure. Over the dress, she wore a knitted cream cardigan, and on her feet were a pair of chunky pale pink wedge heels that gave her about an inch.

She was beautiful.

Link noticed he was staring, and closed his eyes before the two girls could notice. A few seconds later, one of them touched his shoulder, gently shaking him awake.

"Um…" She said "Are you okay?"

Link opened his eyes, and gasped when he was confronted with the taller girl. Up close, he noticed that her eyes weren't actually green, but were shot through with brown. Also he could see that she wasn't wearing make-up, even though there were scars and spots on her face. Most of the ladies in Castle Town would've died before showing off even the smallest scar. Her scars and spots, however, were few and far between. So it didn't really matter much.

"Is he alive?" The other girl asked. The taller one turned to her, and pouted.

"Of course he's alive, Luce. You could see his chest going up and down. That means that you're _breathing_." For a cute girl, she sure had a sharp tongue. The other girl, Luce, immediately bristled.

"Well, I'm sorry if I wasn't ogling his six-pack." She shot back. The tall went bright red, much to Link's amusement.

"Shut up!" She said, and turned back to Link, still bright red.

"Anyway. Are you okay? Not many people take naps in the park next to the council houses."

"Actually, we camped out here when we were little, didn't we?" Luce noted.

"That's not the point. Anyway, will you please shut up so I can see if he's okay or not?"

"I'm fine."

Both girls looked at him, surprise clear on their faces.

"What?" He said, slightly confused by their reactions.

"You have a very nice voice." Luce admitted after a moment of silence "Because you look very… girly we –well, I- wasn't expecting that. At all."

Another awkward silence.

"Um, well then!" the tall girl said, getting to her feet, and then holding out her hand to Link, who took it. She pulled him up, and then held out her hand again.

"Nice to meet you!" She said "My name is Cathleen, and this is Luce."

Link took her hand, and kissed her knuckle, which was the usual way to greet a lady.

"My name's Link."

He let go of Cathleen's hand, and looked up at her. She looked surprised, and he guessed it was from the kiss on her knuckle.

"Link?" Luce piped up "You mean like Lincoln?"

"I guess so…"

"Wow! You have a strange name! I've never met anyone called Lincoln before." Luce ran forwards, standing just in front of Cathleen. Her eagerness slightly scared Link.

"Please, call me Link."

"Whatever."

"Luce!" Cathleen scolded "Don't be rude!"

"And your clothes! They're so… medieval!"

"Luce!"

"I didn't know they made things like that anymore… Saying that, where are you from?"

"Luce, I won't say it again!"

"No, it's okay." Link said, smiling at Cathleen. She immediately lost her angry expression, and blushed slightly.

"I'm from a far away place." Link said "If I told you where exactly, you wouldn't believe me. Let's just say it's nowhere near here. Okay?"

Luce nodded, satisfied with the answer. Cathleen, however, looked sceptical. She was about to open her mouth when a song started up out of nowhere.

"Ah! Phone call!" Cathleen said, pulling out a little box from her bag. She pressed something on the front of it, and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, Link looked in amazement. Was she… talking to someone without them being here?

"Oh, hey Mum." She glared at Luce, who just smiled angelically. Link guessed she had done something bad regarding the magic box and Cathleen's Mum in the past.

"No, we're up the park."

"Who? Me, Luce and a boy we just met.

"Link."

"How old?" Cathleen put her hand over the box, and looked at Link. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Okay, thanks!" She removed her hand, and talked to her Mum again

"Sixteen."

"No, Mum. He's not a weirdo"

"Whatever you say."

"What, now?"

"Hah!"

"All right then."

"Okay, I'll be back in about five, then."

"Yeah, love you too, bye!"

Cathleen took the box from her ear, and pressed it again. She pulled a face.

"Link, Are you busy tonight?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"No, why?"

"My Mum wants you to come for dinner. I think she thinks you're my boyfriend." She blushed even more. This time, Link did too.

"Well, I take it I'm not invited, see you two around!" Luce said, and walked off towards the grey mesh side of the park. Cathleen waved, and then turned back to Link.

"Well, then. We better get going."

"Okay."

Cathleen headed off towards the green mesh side that connected to the bush side. Link followed her.

Five or so minutes later, they arrived at Cathleen's house. Her house was bigger then the ones by the park by about double, and the front garden was relatively tidy, made up of a pebble garden with a small tree in the middle, a brick pathway and a drive-way where one of those strange carriages sat. The two walked down the pathway to the door, which Cathleen opened.

"Please, come in!" She said, holding it open for Link. He nodded, and stepped inside. Almost immediately, two children –a girl and a boy- ran up to him, stopping him from moving.

"Hello!" the girl said. She looked a lot like a younger version of Cathleen, but with blonde hair. Unlike her sister, this girl was very bony, and looked like she could do with a decent meal.

"Who are you?" the boy said. He also had blonde hair, but didn't look much like Cathleen. He was also quite skinny, but not as bony as his sister.

"Duh!" the girl said, turning to him "He's Cat's boyfriend. Mum said, remember? To be on our best behaviour because he was coming round!"

"Oh yeah!" The boy turned to Link "Have you kissed her yet? Are you going to marry her? Are you two going to have kids?"

"Hayden!" Cathleen squeaked, before raising her voice "He's not my boyfriend! I only met him today! I don't know what lies Mum has been feeding you and Rose, but we are not dating!"

"Aww, that's boring!" Rose moaned, backing off slightly "I bet he wants to though!"

"Rose!" Cathleen shouted, but Rose had already grabbed Hayden's hand and ran off through the living room. Cathleen pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Your siblings?" Link asked, taking off his boots. They were just like the rest of his outfit- medieval.

"Yep- twins no less. Hayden and Rose. They're both eleven. Rose is older by a few minutes, though."

"Ah."

"Sorry about them two. They get a bit… over excited sometimes."

"It's okay. I can't exactly say I know what you mean, since I don't have any sibling myself."

"Would you like one? I've got three of them."

"Three…?"

Before Cathleen could answer, there were heavy footsteps on the stairs, and a teenager came into view. He was very tall, probably over 6 feet, and quite skinny. His hair was floppy, his fringe covering a bit of his face. His hair was the same brunette as Cathleen's.

"Huh." He said, stopping halfway down the stairs. "So this is your boyfriend, Cath? I expected him to be… younger."

"For the last time!" Cathleen said, exasperated "He is _not, _I repeat, _not_ my boyfriend!"

"I beg to differ." the boy said, coming down to the bottom of the stairs. He held his hand out to Link, who shook it.

"Name's Cain." He said. "You are?"

"Link."

"Cool name. Never heard that one before."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome." Cain let go of his hand, and walked through the living room, following Rose and Hayden.

"Your brother…?" Link asked, Cathleen nodded.

"Yep. He's sixteen, just like you. Anyway…" She started to walk towards the living room "Let's go to the kitchen. Dinner must be almost ready."

Link nodded, and followed her through the living room, down the corridor and into the kitchen.

When he entered, he was greeted by the lovely smell of beef cooking. Cathleen took a seat at the big dining table, and motioned to Link to sit next to her. He did so.

"So, you must be my daughter's boyfriend, yes?" the woman cooking asked. She had almost black hair, shot trough with grey and tied in a ponytail. When she turned around, Link could see she wore glasses, and had smile lines on her face.

"Well, not really…" He said, looking down. He didn't want to hurt Cathleen's feelings. Why, he did not know.

"Oh? Who are you, then?"

"Well…" Link looked at Cathleen, begging for help.

"Mum!" She scolded, coming to his rescue "I met him today up the park! His name's Link, he's sixteen years old, and he doesn't live around here."

"Is that so?" Cathleen's Mum raised an eyebrow "And where do you live, Link?"

"Well, it's no where near here…"

"Oh?"

"It's, uh, It's, um, I'm from…"

"America!" Cathleen burst out. Everyone looked at her. "I mean, He's from America."

"Oh. That's nice." And Cathleen's Mum smiled, and everything was okay.

"Um, Cathleen's Mum?" Link asked, not sure how to address the older woman.

"Just call me Suze, sweetie."

"Okay. Suze, what's for dinner?"

"Roast beef with gravy, potatoes and carrots. I hope you like that?"

"Yes, it sounds lovely."

"Okay then!"

Suze dished out the meal, but gave Cathleen something else. It was like a lump of mashed potato, squashed together.

"What's that?" Link asked, pointing to it.

"It's a nut roast." She laughed at Link's expression "I'm vegetarian."

Link just nodded, and tucked into his own meal.

When everyone was done, Link got up to help with the dishes.

"No, honey!" Suze said, swatting at him with a tea towel "Sit down! You're the guest; you don't need to do that!"

After a brief battle about whether Link should help or not, Suze ended up putting everyone out of the kitchen. Cain sloped back off to his room, Rose went back to the computer in the games room just off from the living room, Hayden went and sat with her, and Cathleen and Link sat on the big sofa in the living room. Cathleen grabbed something that looked like another box, and pointed it at a huge box mounted on the wall. To Link's surprise, the huge box turned on, and displayed moving people.

"How did they get in there?" He asked, genuinely surprised. Cathleen just looked at him, amused.

"Never seen a telly before?"

"So that's what's it called! And this?" He pointed to the smaller box.

"A remote. It turns it on, and lets me change channels. Here, press the button that has a three on it." She leaned over and passed the remote to Link. He took it, and pressed the three button. The channel went from what looked like an action movie to a cartoon.

"Wow!" Link exhaled, examining the remote "What is this? Some sort of magic?"

"Um, no. Science."

"Science?"

"Yah."

Link pressed buttons until he found a program that he like the look of. It had wizards, dragons, knights and princesses.

'_Just like home…'_ He though, and suddenly felt a little homesick.

Cathleen let Link keep the program on, and after an hour it was over. The knight got the princess thanks to the wizards help, and the dragon was dead.

Suze came in, and looked at the two teens lounging on the sofa.

"You know, Link." She said, looking up at the clock "It's getting late. Shouldn't you be heading home soon?"

"Um, about that…" Link looked down at his hands.

"What about it?"

"I don't really have a home to go back to tonight." He looked over at Cathleen "Hence why I was sleeping in the park."

Both Suze and Cathleen looked a bi surprised, but then Suze smiled.

"Don't worry! You can camp out on Cathie's floor. I'm sure she won't mind."

"I guess not." Cathleen answered, looking up at her Mum suspiciously. Since when did she allow 16-year-old boys to share the same room as her?

"But don't try anything funny, okay? She's only fourteen, not even legal yet!" Suze started to laugh. Link looked over at Cathleen confused, only to see her blushing bright red.

"O-Kay?"

"Good boy!" Suze clapped him on the back "Cath, when you get upstairs, fetch him some pyjamas from Cain, they're about the same size. They lay out the fold out bed and spare duvet. Off you two go!" Suze stood the two up and herded them towards the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Cathleen pointed Link into her room, the first door on the left. She then carried on down the landing to the second door on the right, which must be Cain's room. She came out a bit later with a black t-shirt and grey sweat pants, which she handed to Link.

"You can get changed in the bathroom." She said, pointing to the last door at the end of the landing "I'm going to lay out the bed."

Link nodded, and walked to the bathroom. He went inside, and closed the door. Slipping off his clothes, he suddenly realised that none of Cathleen's family had asked about his very odd clothes. He smiled.

_Maybe she was special_

He finished getting dressed, and left the bathroom. He walked back to Cathleen's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Cathleen said, and Link entered. Cathleen had changed out of her dress and was now wearing a white tank top and dotted fleece trousers. Link looked at the bed on the floor, and couldn't help but notice how close it was to her bed. He smiled, and climbed into it. Cathleen switched on her lamp, and then stepped over Link to turn off the main light. She stepped back over Link, and got into bed herself.

"Well, I'm going to turn the light off." Cathleen said. Link murmured a reply. She took this as an okay, and switched it off.

After a while of sitting in the dark, Link started to get nervous. He didn't even understand why! The only reason he could think off was the fact he was sharing a room with a girl, but this was a girl he had only met today! He couldn't be thinking romantically about her!

Could he?

"Cathleen?" He asked, speaking out into the darkness.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"Good night."

"Good night, Link. See you in the morning."

"Okay."

"And Link?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Cathy. Or Cath. Or Catt. Cathleen sounds too… formal."

"Okay."

* * *

Okay! So I said I would explain more at the end of the chapter. So here we are!

It's –as you have probably guessed- a fanfic where Link is dumped into the modern world!

And not just any modern world: My modern world! That's right: It's completely based around my life!

Sad, I know.

All of the places in this fanfic are based on real places, and all the people are real people, just with their names changed. This is to protect our privacy and stuff. But anyho.

That park? It's a real place. And yeah, I did sleep there once. But I got in a hell of a lot of trouble for it.

Anyway, just to clear this up: Link is aged 16, so it fits in with the story. Cain is also 16 years old, Cathleen (me) is 14 (Like me), Luce is 13, and the twins are both 11.

Anyway, like usual, review, tell me what you like, what you didn't like, spelling mistakes, things you didn't understand so can I please re-write it (Seriously; If you didn't get it, then I almost guarantee that someone else didn't. so please, note me about it!)

Also, please follow me on Twitter! My username is Innamode. I will put up some pictures of places in this fanfic, and hopefully that will help you get an idea of what I am aiming at. I might also put them up on deviant art. I don't know yet ^.^

Anyway! Update soon!

MeikoSakine


	2. Just a quick AN

Just a quick A/N

I know you're not supposed to do this… So I'm sorry for that . But I really don't have the time for this fan fiction anymore… Maybe one day I will come back across it and finish it, but that time is not now. I wish I could explain it in more detail, but basically I just don't have the time what with me going into my last year of school, exams and all that fun stuff.

I have set it to complete, but it is not in any way complete. I've just put it on a hiatus.

Again I'm sorry,

Catt


End file.
